


[Podfic] Sweet and Sour Pickles

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, They find a kitten, featuring an actual cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “David, lets just get you home before you catch-““Mew.” A small voice whispered.“Oh my god, I heard it.” David slaps him on the arm. “See? I told you!”“Wonder where it’s coming from," Patrick tries to say whilst speaking into the chilling wind.





	[Podfic] Sweet and Sour Pickles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet and Sour Pickles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025370) by [Point_of_no_return](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return). 

## MP3 and M4B

Also featuring my actual cat Q as a guest star to this podfic. She did very well for her first intentional podfic performance.

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/sweetandsourpickles/Sweet%20and%20Sour%20Pickles2.mp3)  
  
| 6 MB | 0:08:57  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/sweetandsourpickles/Sweet%20and%20Sour%20Pickles.m4b)  
  
| 6 MB | 0:08:57


End file.
